


Windfall

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aatxe!Ryan, Angel!Jack, Based on a nightmare, Because what else would Jack be, Blood, Death, Elf!Geoff, Gore, Labyrinth - Freeform, M/M, Quetzecoatl!Ray, Supernatural AU - Freeform, no not the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything that goes bump in the night is bad, and if the thing that goes bump in the night is a giant red bull, well, people would just assume it's a energy drink mascot. It's not, but when the moon is high in the sky no one cares what roams the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windfall

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to be able to post things and write for you guys, and it takes a lot longer but CNA training and junior year is really kicking my ass. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

If there was something that Ryan understood, it’s that whatever you may have grown up knowing about the supernatural is usually wrong. Thousands of years of stories and frightful songs have warped humanity’s view on what is right and what is wrong about otherworldly beings. Ryan tries to keep an open outlook on life regardless, even if he gets blamed for most of the trouble in the world. Even so, the monster and the human world have long since integrated, and the two live together in relative peace. Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, groaning when there’s a knock on his door. Ryan hauls himself up from his couch and stalks over, yawning as he yanks the door open. His partner in crime stands on the other side, clothes messy and hair even messier. Ryan watches as he shoves his hands into his pockets, tattoos on his arms rippling and wiggling with excitement. 

 

“What?” Ryan asks irritably; today was  _ supposed _ to be his day off, but then again, Ryan never really got a day off. Not when the police force relied so heavily upon him to seek out criminals. 

 

“Can’t you smell them? They’re scurrying through the walls, I tell you.” Ryan sighs heavily and waves his partner in, ignoring the way hooded eyes dart to and fro, taking in each and every spirit that lingers in Ryan’s apartment. “They make my skin crawl.”

 

“Literally.” Ryan mutters, looking at the way he pales when Ryan comments on his shifting tattoos. “Word of advice, Geoff; if you want to pretend to be human, I wouldn’t let them do that.”

 

Ryan works on making a pot of coffee, leaning against the counter while a shiver goes down his spine. Geoff visiting him on a day off was never a good thing. “Today is your day off, right?” Geoff ventures, Ryan huffing. 

 

“It  _ was _ . You’re obviously not here for pleasantries.” Ryan gripes, offering Geoff a cup before he pours his own and sits down heavily at his dining room table. Ryan barely notices the way the liquid scalds his tongue, rubbing his forehead as another sleepless night wears down on him. There’s something in this city; something that sets him on edge, has for days, and Ryan hasn’t slept more than six hours, so he’s almost totally dependent on caffeine by this point.

 

“There’s a monkey.” Geoff starts, and Ryan holds his hand up immediately.

 

“Let the zoo handle a fucking monkey.” Ryan growls, agitation swelling in him. “I thought you’d have something on the serial killer that’s putting those people in the labyrinth.”

 

“I told you, we haven’t found anything. All we found was a girl’s body with a gunshot wound to the chest.”

 

“You said it was some sort of gambling arena, where the killer was putting them to either fight or die. How was she shot?”

 

“Ryan, the monkey.” Geoff says, eyes nervously flicking to the window, as if they were being watched. Ryan doesn’t feel anyone lingering outside, so he shrugs Geoff’s worry off. 

 

“What’s so important about a monkey loose in the city?”

 

“It’s a  _ devil _ .”

 

“So it’s a bit unwieldy, can’t a proper animal trainer handle this?” Ryan asks, his sleep-deprived brain struggling to keep up with Geoff’s paranoia.

 

“Ryan!” Geoff whines, voice cracking as he clutches his mug. “You aren’t listening. This isn’t just some monkey, it’s a monkey who is literally going around stealing people's souls.” 

 

“Now  _ that _ is something worth you knocking on my door for.” That Ryan can help with; malevolent beings make Ryan’s job even easier. “How is a monkey stealing souls, though?”

 

“You remember that body we found? The one with that odd circular mark on their neck?”

 

“Abrasions on the knees, claw marks on the back and shoulders.” Ryan says, Geoff nodding and sipping at his now lukewarm coffee. Ryan doesn’t remember getting up to get another cup, but it’s in his hands, steaming nicely. Ryan nods to Geoff in thanks and takes a sip before continuing. “The monkey did that?”

 

“Based off of what Gavin supplied us, the monkey is supposed to be fairly large, but surveillance shows a small monkey, like the one from Pirates of the Caribbean.”

 

“How terrifying.” Ryan deadpans, chair scraping the ground as he stands abruptly. “Might as well go look around for a bit.”

 

“Now?” Ryan raises an eyebrow at the way Geoff jumps when wind rattles the windows, shadows coloring the sleepless night beneath Geoff’s eyes. “We shouldn’t go out in this. It isn’t right.”

 

“It’s rain.” Ryan takes one look out the window, at the moon and suddenly he decides it probably is better to stay inside. Better, but not what he’s going to do. Especially not now, when he knows exactly what is setting him on edge, gripping his nerves tight until every moment he spends not finding the source is agony. 

 

“Yeah but you can’t track it and I-” Geoff shudders when a small beam of moonlight shines into Ryan’s kitchen, Geoff shying away. 

 

“You can’t run forever, Geoff.” Ryan says softly, watching as Geoff’s skin roils angrily, straining as he pales. Ryan moves to block the light regardless, Geoff spinning and retching into the sink. Ryan looks at Geoff with a sad, sunken kind of regret, and he kind of wishes he could rub Geoff's back and tell him it would be alright. Ryan doesn't know if it actually will be, and Geoff hates false statements, so Ryan remains silent on Geoff's part. "Tell me more about the labyrinth."

 

Geoff latches onto the out immediately. "It's underground, at least, Gavin thinks it is. No one is really sure, whatever intel we had has mysteriously disappeared."

 

"What do you remember about it?"

 

"It's a death pit. The girl we found- it was brutal. The gun used was primitive, basically a musket."

 

"Wasn't her body found in a barrel?"

 

"Yeah." Geoff looks at Ryan as he goes about the kitchen, grabbing his keys and his badge. Geoff sighs heavily, rubbing his forehead. "You're going out."

 

"You expected different?" Ryan wanders out into his living room, grabbing his gun off the end table and making sure the safety is on before tucking it in the holster on his hip. Ryan goes and shoves his boots on, tying the laces as Geoff moves into the doorway, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he winces at each crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Ryan doesn’t think twice about grabbing the leather jacket hanging by the door, slipping it on distractedly while he waves Geoff out of the apartment and takes off for the elevator. 

 

“Ryan, we  _ really _ shouldn’t go out tonight. It’s not safe- you can’t-” Geoff is shaking while repeating the same excuses over and over again, but Ryan ignores him. This is something he needs to do, needs the relief of finding this beast and taking it down. 

 

“I can track it just fine, Geoff. Go home, lock yourself in for the night, and put up your bars.” Geoff follows him down the stairs and into the lobby, Ryan listening to Geoff’s ragged breathing.

 

“Ryan p-please don’t go out.” Ryan stops just outside the door to the street, hands in his pockets as he turns to look at Geoff. His tattoos have settled, but there’s a slight point to his ears, and small fangs glint when Geoff talks. 

 

“Geoff, I have to. You know I do.”

 

Geoff surges forward, hugging Ryan tight enough that Ryan can feel the softness of Geoff’s body give way to the muscle underneath. Ryan hugs Geoff back, if only to reassure him, and Geoff mumbles spells under his breath to bestow luck and fortune for Ryan’s hunt tonight. “Be safe.” Geoff whispers desperately, Ryan nodding. 

 

“I will. Keep to the shadows, avoid the beams.” They separate, and Ryan goes out the front door while Geoff lingers in the lobby of the apartment complex.

 

~*~

 

Rain pounds on Ryan’s shoulders, plasters his hair to his head as he runs through the streets. He never tires, never stops as he breathes deep, lets his mind and the thread of evil pull him along. Ryan ends up in the factory district, running over rooftops and catwalks slick with rain water. The rain makes it a little harder to catch the monkey’s scent, but Ryan has a directive, and every fibre of his being is trained to find evil, to kill, to  _ cleanse _ . Ryan is on a rooftop further in when he spots something out of the corner of his eye, skin crawling as the shape grows closer. Ryan snorts, a heavy, animalistic noise, and he stops; there's no trail for him to follow. His body sings with the finding, but Ryan doesn't see anything, can't find the monkey in his sight, and he wonders if it's in the building below him. Ryan goes staggering when something hits his back, hears the ripping and tearing of his jacket, and he stumbles forward. His mind's eye is screaming, and Ryan knows that this is the thing that he was born to find. Evil, pure and malevolent in any form. Ryan bellows, reaching and grabbing the thing from his back by its hairy neck. 

 

Ryan holds it in front of him even as it struggles, hissing and squealing. It looks exactly like the monkey from pirates of the caribbean, but its eyes are pitch black, teeth sharp and pointed as it gnashes. Ryan snorts, loud and imposing, and the monkey chatters as it reaches to try and grab at him. Ryan squeezes around its neck harder, snorting again, and there's a strangled squeal from the monkey before Ryan closes his fist completely. He crushes the thing's neck with a muted crunch as it twitches, hanging limply from Ryan's hand as it continues to move. The agony leaves Ryan in a rush, pouring off of him as he drops the body, watching it bubble angrily until it's nothing more than black hissing goop that slowly melts away. 

 

Ryan's directive is complete, the evil plaguing the city dead and Ryan's heart calming down. Ryan thinks that it was a little too easy, but it was a monkey, and he's fought much worse before. Ryan looks over the rooftops, trying to determine the quickest way back when he catches wind of a scent, hurt and pleading, and Ryan focuses on it immediately, following the wind that seems to tug him closer and closer to the source of the smell. Ryan drops from the rooftops, looking up upon a building on stilts. Ryan doesn't know why there would be such a building when it isn't at risk for flood, but Ryan is urged forward regardless. Ryan looks around for a little while, and upon finding no ladder leading to an access hatch, so he has to settle for the hard way. Ryan finds a large pipe and begins climbing, feet and fingers slipping as he hauls himself up higher and higher towards the building itself. Ryan slips, crying out as he hangs, and winds blows from below him, fierce and sudden. Ryan is practically lifted back onto the tube, and Ryan stares at the ground in confusion. 

 

Ryan looks up at the clouds that roil overhead, angry and weeping as the moon peeks through on occasion. Ryan finally gets to the main structure and he hauls himself up onto the roof with a grunt. Ryan tries to keep his footsteps quiet as he walks over the roof, and he sees a skylight, dirty and slowly being cleaned by the rain. Ryan walks over, tapping on it, and he grins when the clink of glass floats over the sound of the rain pounding down onto the roof. Ryan wipes away a small patch of grime, looking through, and he sees something slither away from the light. Ryan frowns, and he's never heard of anything being able to get into the building, hell, he's never seen this building around before. It's obviously new, and Ryan feels something bubbling in his stomach, urging him to go inside. Ryan takes a step back and then drives his foot through the skylight, glass shattering and tinkling on the floor of the room as Ryan kicks the rest of the shards out of the frame before lowering himself into the room. Ryan gags at the smell inside, bringing his arm up to cover his nose and mouth as his eyes water. The air is stagnant and putrid, and wind howls in through the broken skylight, sweeping the smell away. 

 

"Hello?" Ryan calls past his sleeve, looking around in the dark of the room. He pulls his flashlight out, clicking it on as he slowly sweeps around the room. There are piles of rotting bodies, all animals, and Ryan doesn't even want to know what is in the barrels in the corner of the room. He walks around slowly, and he swears when he kicks something, a dull metallic clang ringing through the room. There's a quick shuffling noise and Ryan trains his flashlight on the thick, scaly tail that slips away from the bars of a cage. "Hello?" Ryan repeats, light following the tail as it gets thicker and thicker before it melts into dirty human skin. 

 

"What more do you want?" A weary voice croaks, Ryan jumping as he looks up, only to get lost in dull eyes, a face smudged with dirt and tear tracks prominent. 

 

"Are you trapped here?"

 

"Why are you playing coy? Give me my ration and leave." 

 

Ryan frowns, coming close to the bars only for the naga to shrink away. "My name is Ryan, I’m a detective. Are you being held against your will?"

 

"No, I stay in this cage covered in my own shit for fun." The voice snaps, Ryan grimacing. 

 

"Back away from the bars, and I'll get you out." The man does as instructed, and Ryan lets his human form melt away, his great red bull rising. Ryan snorts, scraping a large hoof against the ground in further warning for the naga to back away. His horns glint in the light of the flashlight on the ground as Ryan charges, horns tearing through metal with sharp screeches as Ryan turns his head. He snorts again, warning the man back even further, and he turns around, kicking with his back legs as the metal bends and breaks where it's been weakened. Ryan spins around, transforming mid turn, hair a mess and eyes molten gold as he carefully moves the bars out of the way. "Are you strong enough to move on your own?"

 

"I think so." The man seems shaken by Ryan, by what he is, but Ryan just offers a hand. The naga moves to rise but grunts when his upper body falls forward, hands slapping against the ground as he catches himself. "No." 

 

His voice is small, scared, but Ryan shuffles in place. "I'm going to pick you up, okay?"

 

"N-no I'm too-" the man cuts off with a surprised shout when Ryan's arm slides under his tail and Ryan hoists him up bridal style. Ryan doesn't seem inconvenienced, but he doesn't move yet. 

 

"You need to wrap your tail around me."

 

“I-I’m too  _ heavy _ you won’t be able to get out.” Ryan feels the large appendage begin curling around him even as the man protests. Ryan cradles the back of his head, pressing the man’s dirty face into his neck as he clutches at Ryan’s jacket.

 

“Hush, naga.” Ryan lets the naga hold his own weight as Ryan crouches, muscles coiling tight right before Ryan leaps up, catching the edge of the skylight as he hauls them both up with a grunt. A hand grabs and guides the man’s tail through the opening without letting any stray glass shards scrape over the appendage. The man is gaping as Ryan stands, the rain subsiding as the naga feels the water droplets on his skin. He laughs, throwing his arms out, the clouds splitting as moonlight, pure and bright, shines down on the factory district. 

 

“I’m free!” He yells, wind gusting around them, forming a pocket as the air almost seems to caress them, playful and happy. Ryan is looking around for the best route down when hands grab his cheeks, and Ryan’s eyes go wide as he looks into one brown eye and one eye dazzling in its pale blue splendor. Ryan doesn’t have time to ask, making a noise of shock as lips press to his in a forceful yet pleasant kiss. Ryan doesn’t get time to kiss back before the man is pulling back, grinning as wind ruffles his hair and he sighs. 

 

“U-umm. I should get you to a hospital, and f-file a- a report…” Ryan trails off, eyes wide and face slack with awe as he stares at the naga. “What’s your name?”

 

“Ray. Thank you for freeing me.” Ryan nods, accepting the thanks as he makes the slow descent down to the ground. It’s harder when it’s dark, but Ryan manages, and he does it without use of his hands. Ray’s tail stays coiled tight, but soon after he’s freed he grows lethargic, and Ryan allows him to sleep while he walks through the streets of the downtown area. Ryan’s phone rings in his pocket, startling Ray, but Ryan just fishes it out as the hospital grows nearer. 

 

“Haywood.”

 

“There’s something in the city, it-it’s powerful, it’s here and it’s sleeping.” Geoff’s voice crackles over the phone, Ryan sighing heavily.    
  


“Geoff, I don’t have the time to talk, can you tell me about it later?” 

 

“Wind serpent _. _ ” Geoff hisses, Ryan wincing as anger and urgency washes over him. “You must find it. It seeks to destroy.”

 

“If it were malevolent I would feel it.” Ryan snaps, fed up with Geoff’s indecipherable warnings. “I’m busy, Geoff, some of us are trying to do work.”

 

“You know I can’t.” Geoff retorts, petulant and angry, but Ryan rolls his eyes. 

 

“If you truly think this… Wind serpent thing is dangerous, find out more.” Ryan hangs up without letting Geoff protest, Ryan stepping into the ER as he walks towards the counter. The receptionist looks up, mouth forming an o of surprise as she stares at the tail wrapped around Ryan. “Tell Dr. Pattillo that I’m here, and get me a one person room.”

 

“Sir, I can’t just-”

 

“Don’t argue, just don’t.” Ryan says, huffing through his nose. “Do you want to take care of this young man, then?”

 

Her eyes widen in a childish fear, and she starts tapping away at her keyboard, getting him registered into the computer. Ray is still sleeping soundly, and his tail is hot and heavy but Ryan ignores the way his arms strain after carrying him for so long. Even coiled around both Ryan and partially around Ray himself, Ray's tail seems to be at least ten feet long, if not longer, and the cage was barely big enough to hold him. Ryan shudders at the thought of being stuck in a cage almost too small. "You're all set, your room number is 411. Dr. Pattillo should be up with you soon."

 

“Thank you.” Ryan heads towards the elevator, taking it up to the fourth floor. Ryan finds room 411 easily enough on his own, walking through the doorway and flicking on the light. Ray hisses in displeasure at the bright lights and he hides his face against Ryan's collar bone, groaning. 

 

"Five more minutes." He mumbles, as getting up for school or work. 

 

"You can sleep, I'm going to bathe you, is that alright?"

 

Ray nods slowly. "Only lukewarm water." Ryan nods and then goes to the bathroom, keeping the light off and allowing the light from the main room to help him. Ryan sets Ray down gently, uncoiling his tail, and Ray's tail curls and flicks in lazy loops, spanning the length of the bathroom and curling against the wall to go back towards himself. Ryan rummages around until he finds soap and shampoo, starting the water and keeping it near the middle so it's not too hot. Ray makes a small pleasured hiss when he feels the water on his skin and he moves towards the source, tongue flicking out every so often. There's a soft upwards curve to the middle of Ray's upper lip, and his tongue slips out, thicker than a normal snake’s but shaped the same. Ryan is surprised Ray doesn't have a lisp with the forked tongue.

 

Ryan slowly and methodically starts wiping the dirt from Ray's skin, and more and more skin is shown, tan and surprisingly unblemished. There are no wounds, no scars, and Ryan finds himself growing more confused about just what happened to Ray. Ryan soaps through Ray’s hair a couple of times to get all of the dirt and other grime out, and then he starts the process of washing the rest of Ray's tail. Ryan asks for scrubs and changes into them, leaving his clothes in the main room as he steps under the spray and moves Ray slowly. Ryan is soaked by the time he's managed to wash Ray's tail once, and Ray stirs, moving groggily. Ray's tail flicks and he slowly coils up under the water, laying his human upper half in the coils of his tail. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Hungry. Thirsty. A little cold. Will you turn the water up a little bit please?" Ryan goes to do as Ray says and Ray hisses happily, settling down as Ryan sits just out of the spray but close enough that Ray can feel his warmth. Ray peeks his eye open and he seems to debate something before he reaches out, grabbing Ryan and yanking him forward. Ryan rumbles a protest but Ray ignores even the warning snort that Ryan gives, Ray determined. Ray lifts himself up and Ryan is shoved unceremoniously into the middle of Ray's tail pile. Ray flops his upper half down again, laying on top of Ryan as he greedily soaks in the warmth from Ryan's skin, smile on his face. Ryan realizes what Ray is doing and the spray is hitting both of them but Ryan just leans against Ray's tail and gets comfortable, feeling the minute tremor in Ray's arms from the cold. 

 

"You could have just asked."

 

"Shhhh, don't talk. You're ruining the moment." Ray mumbles, Ryan rolling his eyes.

 

"I need to move you to the bed so that the doctor can make sure you're healthy."

 

"There's no water on the bed." Ray points out, and Ryan rolls his eyes. 

 

"I'll get you a heat lamp, but the doctor  _ has _ to look at you." Ray grumbles but lets Ryan get up from where he'd been tucked. Ryan turns the shower off and goes out of the room, coming back with plenty of towels. Ryan helps Ray dry off and then he lifts Ray up, Ray's tail curling around him again. 

 

"Why did you save me?" Ryan frowns at the question, setting Ray on the bed gently before pulling the heat lamp down from where it hangs high on the ceiling. Ryan turns it on and Ray immediately hisses in pleasure, wiggling around on the bed and centering himself where it's warmest. 

 

"I'm a cop, I save everyone I can."

 

"But how did you  _ find _ me?" The line of questioning is odd, as if Ray never expected to be found. Ryan can feel Ray's stare digging into his back as he tugs his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground as he uses a towel to scrub his hair. 

 

"I was in the area hunting a monkey when I smelled you on the wind. I followed the scent until I found you."

 

Ryan tugs a shirt on, hiding the red coloring that follows the line of his spine, and Ryan ducks into the bathroom to put his jeans back on. He comes out doing his belt buckle, towel around his shoulders and hair pushed back. "How could you smell me?"

 

Ryan looks puzzled as he sits on the edge of the bed to put his socks and boots on. His leather jacket lays discarded on the floor in ribbons. "With my nose?"

 

Ray doesn't look amused, and if anything, he looks afraid, Ray looking around the room nervously. "Was it... Was it real? The bull?"

 

"Oh." The question makes Ryan stop short, looking out the window for a moment as he sighs and nods. "Yes, it's real. I'm an Aatxe, I'm charged with the purpose of finding and vanquishing evil." 

 

"So that's why you're a cop, right? There are no cold cases when you're involved." Ryan laughs at the comment and he shakes his head, moving the chair next to Ray's bed so he can sit and talk. Ray is smiling softly, just an upturn of the corners of his mouth, but he seems to be in better spirits. 

 

"I still have to have evidence, they just use me as a radar of sorts. My testimony is absolute in court since there are so few of us left, and I've never been wrong." 

 

Ray looks about ready to say something as wind blows through the trees, but there’s a soft knock on the door and Ryan’s head whips up. Ryan stands up and at attention, hands behind his back as his shoulders square and his heels click together audibly. Ray looks bewildered and nervous, Ryan’s eyes never leaving the door as he waits. Ray realizes that he’s got to say come in and he clears his throat, voice cracking.

 

“Uh, come in.” Once Ray gives permission a man comes in, his white coat pristine and an amiable smile on his face. His eyes go from Ray to Ryan and the doctor sighs, waving his hand.

 

“Seriously Haywood, you don’t have to stand at attention every time I walk in.”

 

Ryan relaxes, arms moving to hang at his sides. “You deserve respect.”

 

“You say that every time.” Ryan gives the doctor a pointed look and he rolls his eyes, moving over to Ray with that same smile from before on his face. “Alright, what do we have here? Young man, mid-twenties, a naga. Malnourished but otherwise healthy.”

 

“How the… How did you do that?” Ray looks a little scared, and Jack lays calming hand on Ray's head, Ray relaxing immediately. 

 

The doctor gives a secretive smile and says nothing, shining a light in Ray's eyes and then taking his stethoscope from around his neck. “Just breathe normally for me, if you would.” 

 

Ray flinches when the cool metal touches his back, but he does as he's told, breathing just like he was before. Ryan is silent as he watches Jack work, and it's quite amusing watching the man pretend to use medical instruments he doesn't need. Jack puts his stethoscope back around his neck once he's done, and he moves to touch Ray’s tail to examine it further. Ray jerks, hissing and coiling up further on instinct, and Ryan snorts.  Ray's face is sour, and Jack immediately takes a polite step away. Ray relaxes after a moment, looking sheepish as he fidgets. “I'm sorry, I just don't like many people touching my tail.”

 

“That's alright. Ryan, if you would?” Ryan steps up, moving slowly, and Ray's tail uncoils as Ryan lays gentle hands on Ray's tail. Jack seems amused, but he remains professional nonetheless. “Make sure that there's nothing out of place, no sudden lumps or painful places.” Ryan nods, hands sliding over Ray's tail, careful of his scales as he works. Ryan's eyes blur as he goes on autopilot, listening to the soft hiss of Ray's breath through the subtle arch of his upper lip and the thrum of the heat lamp that makes moisture bead on the back of his neck. Once Ryan reaches the end of Ray’s tail without Ray protesting or crying out in pain, and no bumps felt under his fingertips, he looks up at Jack, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Anything else, or can I stop invading his space?” Jack shakes his head, and he holds out his hand to Ray. Ray shakes his hand hesitantly, and his shoulders slump all at once as he relaxes. 

 

“Malnourishment and dehydration is the worst of it. You’re free to go home, I’d just suggest a multivitamin to help for lost nutrients.”

 

“Thank you.” Ray squeaks out, oddly flustered and nervous all of a sudden. Jack smiles reassuringly and nods his head, motioning for Ryan to follow. They don’t go far, only stepping outside the door and down a few paces before Jack’s expression turns solemn. 

  
“He’s been through a lot, Ryan. He’s not a patient I get in here often, and I don’t want to know how you found him, but I think that’s the missing naga from months ago.”

 

Ryan frowns, recalling a missing person’s report that had never gone anywhere, never had any leads. It was as if the man had just walked out one day and never come back. Now that Jack is saying it, the file flashes in his head, and Ray fits the report perfectly. “I need to go file a report at the station and check into the case, but I think you might be right.”

 

“Help him get home safe first, you’ve got plenty of time.”

 

Ryan nods to Jack and lets Jack go and help other patients. Ryan pauses outside of Ray's room, taking a deep breath as something crawls up his spine, an inkling of malevolence tickling his senses. Ryan knows that the city never rests, and he just sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as he strides back into Ray's room. He stops when he sees the empty bed, and he looks around frantically only to see the light on in the bathroom. Ryan listens hard and over the running faucet he can hear the soft hiss of Ray's breath, Ryan's heart calming. “Ray?” 

 

The faucet stops, and there's the shuffle of scales on tile right before Ray's head peeks out of the bathroom. “Sup, officer?”

 

“You're free to head home, I'll take you wherever you need to go.”

 

Ray looks relieved for a second and then something steals over his face, a fearful hesitance. “I don't think I have a home anymore. I could barely pay the bills and my landlord hated me, so he no doubt gave my place away as soon as I disappeared.”

 

Ryan raises an eyebrow as Ray talks and he rubs his face, pulling out his cell phone. Ryan dials a number and waits for the line to connect, crackling in his ear. “Hey Sorola, yeah no, I'll be down in the station soon, I have a couple things I need to take care of. Why am I calling? Well…” Ryan looks at Ray, their eyes meeting, and Ryan tears his gaze away as Ray whispers the landlord's name. “I have a few things I need you to pick up from Walt Romanos. Consider this me cashing in on that favor you owe me.”

 

Ryan ends the call after telling Sorola what to request, and he motions for Ray to come out of the bathroom. He slithers out slowly, pushing the rolling bedside table with him to keep himself up. “You don't have to do that. I'll go crash with a friend until I'm back on my metaphorical feet.”

 

“I have a spare room.” Is all that Ryan says, back to Ray as he picks up his ruined jacket and tosses it in the nearby trash bin. 

 

Ray's gaze is hot and curious on his back, but Ryan doesn't offer an answer other than that. 

 

~*~

 

Ryan ends up bringing Ray to the station, letting Ray move as much as he can until the strain is too much for his weakened body and Ryan has to pick him up. The weight and feel of Ray's tail wrapped around him is admittedly easy to get used to, and Ray keeps saying that he's too heavy, and while he is heavy, Ryan offers no protests or threats to put him down. Ryan can tell that despite Ray's reluctance to be carried he's grateful, and they don't speak until Ray is settled in the chair behind Ryan's desk as Ryan pours over Ray's file and fills out the paperwork needed for having found him. Ray squeaks as a man, face blank and body foreboding, walks up, clearing his throat. Ryan doesn't move or look up, and he sounds rather distracted. 

 

“You get what I need, Sorola?”

 

“You know the police chief isn't supposed to seize property without a warrant.”

 

“It's his.” Ryan waves his hand in Ray's direction, eyes still glued to the file in front of him, and Sorola sighs gruffly. 

 

“I'll drive you back to your apartment. Where's the snake going?”

 

“He's coming with me.” Ryan finally looks up when he hears a displeased hiss, and he ruffles Ray's hair, Ray slumping in the chair and glaring. Gus doesn't seem fazed by the hiss, and Ray huffs rather loudly to show his displeasure. Ryan feels a hand on his belt, and he sees Ray tugging on the gun harness. Ryan puts his hand over Ray's, raising an eyebrow, and Ray flinches. 

 

“It makes me nervous when it's near you.”

 

“The safety is on, but here.” Ryan pulls his pistol and slides the clip out, handing it to Ray for safekeeping. Ryan tucks the gun back into his holster and Ray relaxes, knowing the most danger the gun holds is less than lethal. Sorola watches the encounter with faint interest, and Ryan snaps the file closed and waves it. Gus looks up and raises an eyebrow, Ryan grinning. 

 

“What?”

 

“Missing persons cold case solved.” Ryan hands Gus the file and hoists Ray up, Ray's tail looping automatically and sitting snug around Ryan. “Now, let's get going, I'd like to get some sleep.”

 

~*~

 

Nothing is said on the ride back, and Ryan waits for an empty elevator before juggling Ray in one arm and Ray's possessions in the other. He manages to get into the apartment with a little help from Ray, and he sets Ray on the couch once they're safely inside. Ryan heads off to go prepare the guest bedroom, and he brings out a large purple hoodie and an old t-shirt. Ryan looks at the clothes and then tosses them to Ray who immediately tugs the shirt on, tongue poking out for a moment before he tugs the hoodie on too. 

 

“Thanks.” Ryan's head lifts when he hears the slight hiss on Ray's s, and it happens on occasion, Ryan has noticed. 

 

“Not a problem. What do you want for dinner?”

 

“Anything cooked and swimming in grease.” Ray says, Ryan laughing softly. 

 

“Pizza and chicken wings it is.” Ryan pulls out his phone to order and he watches Ray bury his face in the sweater, eyes closing as his tail curls up onto the couch, leaving the floor clear to walk around. The line connects and Ryan jumps, having zoned out. “Yeah, hi, I'd like three meat lovers pizzas and two of your chicken buckets. What? No I'm not having a party. Yes I have the money- look, just take my order and stop with the questions, alright?” Ryan can hear Ray snickering behind him as he paces and he goes to turn the heat in the apartment up to a very toasty 82 degrees. The vent by the couch kicks in and he heard Ray's pleased noise as he settles down by the warm air. Ryan is already regretting the decision, but he's not in his apartment much anyways. He's glad he has a window air conditioner in his room. “Hmm? Oh, Detective Ryan Haywood. Yes, yes, no that isn't- well, if you insist. Thank you.” Ryan rattles off the address and then the call is done, Ryan lifting Ray's tail and sitting down, sighing heavily. Ray shifts, looking rather content as he takes up the whole couch. 

 

“You didn't have to turn the heat up, or order that much food.” Ray points out, Ryan ignoring him in favor of getting up and grabbing two controllers. He presses one into Ray's hands and starts up a game of Borderlands. They don't say anything for a while, and Ryan gets up and brings the pizza inside. Ray abandons the game and focuses on the food instead, claiming a whole pizza and bucket of wings to himself. Ryan doesn't mind, and that's why he got so much food; he watches Ray scarf down the pizza and the wings  _ and _ snag a piece from Ryan's pizza. Ryan laughs at him and Ray throws sausage in retaliation, which Ryan catches in his mouth. Ray giggles, but he sobers quickly. “Ryan?”

 

“Hmm?” Ryan chews and swallows while Ray fidgets, and his tail curls around Ryan, a nervous habit that Ray has never shaken. 

 

“Why are you being so nice? Is it because of what I am?”

 

Ryan frowns, tilting his head, and he stops putting the leftovers away in lieu of watching Ray. “Because you don't have a home? I don't revere nagas if that's what you're thinking.” Ray gapes, and Ryan thinks he's upset Ray, and Ray shakes like a leaf. “Are you cold? I'll turn the heat up more.”

 

“Ryan, I'm a Quetzalcoatl. I'm basically a wind god.” 

 

Ryan raises an eyebrow, and he didn't even know what a Quetzalcoatl is let alone what they look like. “And that's supposed to mean…?”

 

“Why do you think I was in that cage?”

 

Ryan frowns again, sitting back, and he traces one of Ray's brightly colored scales. “Well, at first I wasn't sure, but now that you're telling me you're a wind god my first thought would be black market type stuff.” Ray shakes his head and Ryan grows more intrigued, leaning forward. “Why were you in the cage?”

 

“I was keeping it aired out. They told me if I didn't people would die and that I wouldn't get any food.”

 

Ryan grows suspicious, and he raises a finger, telling Ray to hold his thought. Ryan pulls out his phone, hits speed dial, and waits for the other end to pick up. “Get over here, Ramsey, I think I have a lead.”

 

~*~

 

Geoff is at Ryan's apartment in less than ten minutes, not out of breath in the slightest despite having run. Geoff takes one step into the apartment and his skin roils, Geoff staggering back out of the doorway. “It's here, Ryan, it's the wind serpent. He's here or he's near, can't you feel it?”

 

Ryan grabs Geoff’s arm and pulls him back inside, Geoff quivering as his eyes dart to and fro. “I rescued him. He doesn't mean anyone any harm, Geoff.” Ryan makes sure Geoff is looking at him while he talks, and Geoff relaxes. Ryan's word is an absolute. Geoff steps further into the apartment with a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he makes his way over to Ray, staring at him as if discerning if Ryan is being truthful. 

 

Geoff’s tattoos are wringing in pure excitement, feeling the power coursing just under Ray’s skin. “So, you said you had a lead?” Geoff hasn’t taken his eyes off of Ray, and Ray is growing more nervous by the second. Ryan is pacing the length of the room, and Geoff’s steely gaze slides from being distrustfully set on Ray to on Ryan. 

 

“Ray was kept in a cage, locked in a building with no visible doors. He said that he ‘kept the place aired out’, and that if he didn’t then people would die.” 

 

“So?” Geoff drawls, Ryan stopping all of a sudden, back going ramrod straight as his pupils dilate and the room is bathed in a golden light that emanates from his eyes. “No.” Geoff breathes out in disbelief, watching as Ryan turns and mechanically stalks towards the door. “Ryan!” 

 

Geoff goes running, blocking the door and muttering a litany of chants, hands raised. Ryan’s whole form is flickering, and there’s the sound of shattering glass as the spells Geoff is weaving break, sending Geoff flying back against the wall. Geoff groans softly and Ray stares in mortification. “W-what’s going on?”

 

“He’s being called, something has revealed itself, he’s unlocked a piece of what he needs to purge the city-” Geoff moves to stand but Ryan’s foot presses against his chest, red creeping up his neck. “Ray- run!”

 

Ray stares, gripping the back of the couch as Ryan slowly turns to face Ray, and Ray raises his hands. “Ryan, Ryan please come back.” Ryan gets closer with each heavy footstep and Ray’s tail coils slowly. “Please.” Ray whispers, and Ryan reaches for Ray just as Ray launches himself forward, tail coiling around Ryan until he hears Ryan’s breath wheeze out of him. Ryan thrashes, and Ray screams as he bites Ryan’s neck, Ryan gurgling wetly as he goes limp. Ray lets go immediately, and he slips away, wiping blood off his chin as he coils up and hides his upper half among his tail. Geoff sits up slowly, creeping towards Ryan, and the two puncture wounds from Ray are already healing, Ryan’s breathing even and the glow fading beneath his closed eyelids. 

 

“What did you  _ do? _ ” Geoff says harshly, Ray flinching as he peeks from between his coils. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I panicked, and I didn’t know what else to  _ do _ .” Ray looks stricken by what he’s done, and Geoff glares hotly. “He’s not hurt, m-my venom is just- it just paralyzed him for a little while. Usually it’s only a couple of minutes.”

 

“You could have killed him!” Geoff fires back, Ray close to tears. “He said you weren’t a danger, said that he rescued you.” Geoff spits out words in a language Ray doesn’t understand, Ray crying, and he gets up, moving into the far corner of the living room. He curls up as tight as he possibly can, hiding himself away. The apartment falls into a dead silence, only broken when Ryan groans softly, eyes fluttering open and neck aching. Ryan sits up slowly, hand going to cradle his neck over the bite, and he blinks sluggishly. 

 

Ryan looks around and spots Geoff pacing, Ryan standing on unsteady feet. “Geoff- did it happen again?”

 

“Yes.” The man replies curtly, still pacing. “Lot of good your whole ‘he has no malicious intent’ talk was.”

 

Ryan frowns in confusion, reaching towards Geoff only to flinch back when Geoff gnashes his teeth, a harsh glint to his eyes. “Geoff, what happened? Where’s Ray?” Ryan asks, looking around and not seeing anything in the dark of the room. 

 

“Ask him yourself.” Geoff snarls, ears elongating as he goes to the bathroom to calm down. Ryan turns the lights back on, unsure of how they got turned off, and he sees the familiar blue-green gradient and edges of red that make up Ray’s tail. 

 

“Ray?” Ryan can see the minute tremor of Ray’s lower appendage, the way Ray has hidden himself among his tail so expertly that Ryan can’t even begin to try and find Ray’s upper half. “Ray, will you please come out?”

 

“No. He’s right.” Ray’s voice is muffled by his tail, and Ryan sighs softly, laying a hand on a coil. 

 

“Please come out. I’d like to know what happened. You weren’t hurt, were you?”

 

There’s a beat of silence, and then the soft noise of Ray uncoiling. He peeks at Ryan from over his tail, and his eyes are puffy and red-rimmed. He’s obviously been crying, and Ryan tilts his head in confusion as he reaches towards Ray. Ray flinches back, tail curling tighter, and Ryan raises his hands. 

 

“I bit you. I didn’t know what to do and Geoff couldn’t stop you and he sounded so panicked so I-I bit you and my venom could never kill you but I-he said that you were wrong and that I am malevolent and I didn’t mean to.” Ray starts crying again and Ryan comes forward slowly, rumbling deep in his chest as he cups Ray’s cheeks and wipes away his tears. 

 

“Hush, naga, you did the right thing. If Geoff’s spell had failed I would have torn myself apart trying to follow the tiny shred my bull had found. He’s just upset, he doesn’t like seeing me hurt.” Ryan knows that Geoff will calm down and apologize, and really, Ryan is alright. “Now, once he comes back we can finish up our conversation and I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.”

 

Ray stares at Ryan, dumbfounded, and he blinks as he sniffles. “You… Still want me to stay here?”

 

Ryan’s smile is oddly reassuring for the events that just took place, and he nods. “I offered you a home, and like I said before, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Ray sniffles wetly, wondering what he's ever done in life to be treated this well. He can't remember anything, but he doesn't object when Ryan picks him up and moves him back to the couch. Ryan sits on the couch running his hands over Ray’s tail slowly and tracing the lines of red running up Ray’s tail. Geoff comes back into the room after nearly half an hour, face tight.

 

Ryan looks up, smiles, and Geoff’s shoulders drop, face relaxing as he sighs. “Sorry kid, I’m just a little protective of him.”

 

Ray nods but doesn’t say anything, and Geoff sits down in Ryan’s armchair, slumping. “So,” Ryan says casually. “Going back to what I called you here for. He was locked in a cage, kept a place aired out, and people died if he didn’t. Remember what Gavin kept telling us? It’s an underground labyrinth. If it’s underground then I’m willing to bet that Ray was keeping the labyrinth aired out, and I know just the way to prove it.”

 

“No.” Ray says automatically, seeing the gleam in Ryan’s eyes. “You can’t go back there. What if they’re waiting for you, or, or they know where you live and they’ll take me away while you’re gone?”

 

“Will you come with us?” Ryan asks quietly, looking at Ray. “I know it’s a lot to ask after what you’ve gone through, but if I can solve this case, put those people behind bars, then you can be safe.”

 

“Does it have to be tonight?” Ray croaks, voice hoarse and tight with fear. Ryan shakes his head, and Ray visibly relaxes.

 

“We need to wait a while, lay low. If we go back immediately they’ll know that we suspect them, and they’ll leave town. They might already be gone, with you out of the picture. There’s no way to ventilate the labyrinth.”

 

“That’s not true.” Ray says timidly, Ryan sitting up and turning to him. Ray rushes to explain, and he trips over his words before stopping and then trying again. “There’s another Quetzalcoatl. I only met her once and that's when they brought us in- she- she's kept in a different building I think, but without me she has to work twice as hard.”

 

“Her name, what was her name?” Ryan demands, Ray cowering under the intense gleam in Ryan's eyes. 

 

“I don't know. She didn't speak English.” Ray whispers, Ryan's gaze softening when he sees that he's scared the naga. 

 

“Thank you for all of this, Ray. You're a very brave young man.”

 

Ray stares dumbfounded at Ryan, and a hand squeezes Ray's shoulder. Geoff moves out of the room only to come back with a large notebook and a pen. Ryan grabs it immediately, flips to a new page, and writes in a messy scrawl. 

 

Geoff smiles at Ray sympathetically when he looks at Ryan in confusion, chuckling. “He's writing the details and ideas he has down. He does it with every case, and you've blown our biggest mystery wide open.”

 

“He's the one that rescued me.”

 

“Your wind followed him when he entered the factory district. He just followed the scent.”

 

“How do you know that?” Ray says suspiciously, eyes narrowing. Geoff winks and smiles secretively, and Ray thinks he's hallucinating when he sees the mermaid on Geoff's hand wink and blow him a kiss. 

 

~*~

 

Ryan is restless for weeks on end, going to work only to come home and pace the length of the living room, eyes glowing faintly. Ray grows, strengthens and heals as his form fills back out with plenty of meals and vitamins taken twice a day. He slithers into Ryan’s way one day, yelping when Ryan slams into him and barrels him over, Ray’s head hitting the coffee table. Ray groans softly as he slumps onto the floor, and Ryan jerks to a stop, staring in mortification.

 

“I am  _ so _ sorry.” Ryan rushes over and kneels down, looking for any bumps or bruises he may have left. There’s a small gash on Ray’s forehead that bleeds profusely, and Ryan knows head wounds always bleed a lot, so he isn’t worried at first. “Stay here.”

 

Ryan rushes off and Ray makes a soft comment, something about not being able to slither straight with how the room spins, and Ryan comes back with his first aid kit. Ryan is quick to wipe away blood and apply pressure until it stops, and  he blinks when he sees Ray staring at him. Ryan raises an eyebrow and Ray’s eyes slip shut. Ryan isn’t sure it’s to avoid eye contact. 

 

“Today.” Ray states once Ryan has put a bandaid on the admittedly small cut, and Ryan moves to throw the trash away while Ray opens his eyes again. “We need to go look for whatever it is you need today.”

 

“Why?” Ryan asks, looking at Ray warily. 

 

“The air- can’t you feel the tension?” Ray stares at Ryan and his skin crawls, Ryan shuffling back.    
  


“You’re beginning to sound like Geoff.”

 

“Well, the kid’s not wrong. It needs to be today.” Ryan sighs when Geoff walks in his door, chiming into their conversation. Somehow Ryan can’t bring himself to be surprised about it. 

 

“Alright. Ray, you’re coming?” Ryan looks to Ray for an answer while he gets his boots on, gun on his belt and ready to be used. 

 

“Yes.” Ray doesn’t seem to want to say any more, so Ryan doesn’t bother trying to get him to talk. Once they’re all ready Ryan holds a belt out to Ray, Ray looking at him in confusion. He secures it around Ray’s hips where flesh meets scales, and gives Ray a pistol. 

  
“I don’t know what we’ll encounter, but for sanity’s sake, carry this.” Ray nods mutely and clips the holster to the belt, making sure the safety is on the gun before they leave. 

 

The ride to the warehouse district is fueled with nervous energy and Geoff repeatedly muttering things under his breath, bestowing luck and strength upon them all. Ryan leads them back to the building, and the closer Ray gets the more he pales, and though Ryan opens his mouth to ask if Ray wants to go back to the car, he doesn’t bother when he sees the stony expression Ray wears. Ryan finds that the skylight is still broken and he helps Geoff down into the building, guiding Ray’s tail next until he’s down in the room as well. Ryan is the last to slip inside and when he does he immediately covers his face. The room looks exactly the same, and the carcasses strewn about have gotten worse, obviously having starved or been poisoned by rotting meat. 

 

Ryan heads for the barrels still in the room while wind howls through the broken skylight at Ray’s command. He manages to get the lid off of one and recoils immediately, gagging and hearing Geoff almost lose his cool at the stench. A pool of liquid fills the vat, and inside float bones, a skull at the top. 

 

Ryan manages to takes a few pictures of the scene and he gags hard, backing away. “Our missing people are in those other barrels, I’m betting.”

 

“That’s- I never saw them bring the barrels in- I could have, could have saved someone-”

 

“Ray, you kept many people alive for much longer, and dying of suffocation is a lot more painful than being shot and dying instantly.” Ryan doesn’t touch Ray, mainly because his hands smell like the barrel, but Ray just nods, Ryan sighing softly. Geoff is in the opposite corner by the sunlight, talking on his phone, when lights turn on. Ryan squints, trying to see, and when he can finally adjust there are two men standing side by side. 

 

Their grins, demented and ghastly, makes Ray flinch in fear, Ryan stumbling back. Ray looks to him, both for support and in worry, only to see his eyes glowing and red creeping up his neck, Ryan huffing hard through his nose. Geoff starts muttering things again under his breath and it's like a curtain falls, the men stuck staring, immobile. 

 

“We have to act quickly. Bite them, Ray.” Ray looks over at Geoff in open fear, shaking his head automatically. “Ray, my spell can only last so long and once it wears off we’ll be put into that goddamn labyrinth too.  _ Bite them _ .”

 

Fear runs through Ray, icy and sharp, and he lunges forward, biting one man and pumping venom into him. Geoff grunts all of a sudden and the spell shatters, one man falling while the other grabs Ray's throat. Ray scrabbles at the man’s hand, gasping and trying to get a breath, and there's a low bellow, the click of hooves. Geoff moves back quickly and the next thing Ray can register there's a horn, swinging up and up and Ray closes his eyes, prepared to die. There's a sickening noise, bones crunching, and the grip on Ray's neck loosens, Ray dropping low to the ground. He moves away as fast as he's able to, and he sees the man he's bitten unconscious on the floor, the other man- the other man a mess of blood, skewered upon one of Ryan's great horns. Ryan digs into the floor with a hoof and shakes the man off, that smile still on his face even as he bleeds out. 

 

Ryan stands over the bodies and all at once a shudder goes through him, Ryan shrinking until he stands as a human, blood on his face and in his hair. “The entrance is this way. Geoff, are any others in there, or can we focus on getting the other naga?”

 

“They're there.” Geoff points toward nothing barrels. Ryan's face falls and he nods, grabbing his cell phone. He calls in backup and cleanup crews, saying that there are at least twenty bodies to collect all in different states of decay. After that he heads down into the labyrinth, chin tipped up. Ray follows on instinct, and he feels the wind blowing through the underground complex, can taste the scent Ryan follows. A thought comes to him suddenly, and he touches Ryan's arm. 

 

“What about the evidence? You didn't get a warrant to search this place.”

 

Ryan's lips are curled in a smile, and Ray looks at him warily. “It's not owned. I just got a special request to search it and put in the comments who I was and I was allowed full access.” Ryan doesn't have to say anything more, and they make their way further into the labyrinth. To one side there’s a huge track, slick and black with crusted blood and the occasional eye or bit of brain matter stuck to the rails. Ray gags and goes a little faster, but no matter where they go the track is always visible. There are more barrels inside the labyrinth and Ryan pries every one of them open, frowning hard. One is filled with round pellets, metal, and Ray gasps when the other barrel is opened. 

 

“Those balls, they’re for these guns. They’re like, revolutionary war type shit. They had to pack powder and then put the ammo in. Oh god, that- that must be horrible to be shot and killed with.” Ray gags and Ryan replaces the lids, taking his hand and continuing on. It’s slow work getting through the labyrinth, even with the scent that they’re following, the floors littered in all kinds of traps. At one point Ryan has to carry Ray over a field of mines, somehow able to dodge them. The scent gets stronger the further into the labyrinth they go, and Ryan guides Ray away from a spiked pit, keeping him from seeing the body, mouth open and crying to the gods above. 

 

Ryan knows that they have to be close, the scent and the wind clogging his senses, but Ray doesn’t seem convinced. He seems to think that they have to keep going, and he’s staring up at the ceiling, looking at the jagged spikes that line the ceiling. Ray’s seen one too many jumps on the rails while walking through, and he knows there have to have been people who were launched into the air and impaled on the ceiling. Ray fights not to gag, and he’s already thrown up once since they got into the labyrinth already. He doesn’t think he’s stopped feeling queasy. Ryan looks around, spotting nothing, and Ray taps his shoulder, arm raising to point up towards the ceiling. Ryan looks up and snorts, silently reprimanding himself for not looking towards the ceiling. 

 

Ryan isn’t sure what they’re looking at at first, and then he recognizes it. They're looking up at a viewing platform, the tip of a tail hanging over the edge. There's no way up but the jagged rocks and Ryan sighs, beginning his climb. Ray finds a stairway after looking just a little bit closer and heads up, meeting Ryan at the top. Ryan sees the stairs as Ray comes up them and he groans, Ray laughing at him. They head out onto the balcony and Ray hisses softly, a head of dirty blonde hair peeking up from among brown coils. Ray hisses again and the woman yawns before realizing someone made it up here. 

 

“How did you get here? How are  _ you  _ free?”

 

Ryan gives Ray a look out of the corner of his eyes, Ray smiling sheepishly. “You said she couldn't speak English.”

 

“I'd never heard her talk.”

 

“Not like they ever let us be near each other anyways.” The woman points out, Ray nodding. She's staring at Ray in fascination, tongue flicking out occasionally. “You look good. Strong.”

 

“Oh, uh, thank you. Ryan took care of me after he found me.” Ray is shifting nervously as the woman continues to stare, and Ryan gets the distinct impression that Ray is being hit on. 

 

“Can you move on your own?” Ryan changes the subject and the woman finally seems to notice him, wrinkling her nose. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then let's get going, shall we?” Ryan waves for them to get going and just like with Ray, the woman tries to follow but falls hard on her hands, grunting. Ryan turns around and crouches by her, taking her hands to see if she's okay. “What's your name?”

 

“Barbara.”

 

“Hello Barbara, my name is Ryan. I'm a detective and I was working on the labyrinth case.”

 

“Hi Ryan.” Barbara looks a lot more unsure now that she's realized she can't move on her own and Ryan smiles reassuringly. Ray hisses softly at Barbara, eyes narrowing, but Ryan doesn't seem to hear or notice the posturing. 

 

“I'm going to carry you out of here, are you okay with me touching you?” 

 

“Can you really pick me up?” Ray looks to be getting more agitated and he hisses louder, eying the hand that Barbara lays on Ryan's arm. 

 

“I've carried Ray before, I can carry you.” Barbara nods her consent then and Ryan lifts her carefully, her tail wrapping around Ryan as she lays her head on his shoulder. Ray is already halfway down the stairs by the time Ryan starts walking, and he's not exactly sure why Ray is hurrying. He sums it up to wanting to get out as soon as possible, and speeds up his steps. Ryan manages to get out of the labyrinth just fine and he makes his way over to an ambulance, setting the woman onto the stretcher gently. She curls up at the sight of unfamiliar people, and Ryan spots Jack in the crowd. He waves Jack over and smiles, patting his shoulder. Jack gives Ryan a side hug while looking at Barbara, humming. 

 

“This is the other one, eh? Malnutrition, dehydration, all the same. Do you have a place to stay, young lady?”

 

“Yeah, I have a couple of friends.” Ryan is idly listening to Jack and Barbara talk when he sees Ray leaving, and Ryan hurries to jog after him, resting a hand on Ray’s shoulder. 

 

“Ray, where are you going?”

 

“To get my stuff. You’ll need the room, what with Barbara being here now.” Ryan looks perplexed, and he moves to stand in front of Ray, Ray tipping his chin down and clenching his fists. 

 

“Ray, what are you saying?” Ryan doesn’t quite understand what’s happening here and he tries to get Ray to look at him, not wanting to force him. “Ray,  _ look _ at me.”

 

“You’re a good guy. I’ve been in your hair for too long and now you have a new charity case to take in a nurture back to health. I  _ get it _ . That’s your job. Find the dirtiest, poorest stray and turn them into clean citizens before shoving them on their way.” Ray is angry, and Ryan isn’t sure it’s all directed at him, and more at he world in general. Ryan is appalled, nonetheless, and he frowns. “Go off and save the world, superman.” 

 

“Ray.” Ryan’s voice is stern, hurt, and he lets go of Ray, causing him to look up. The pain on Ryan’s face is enough to make Ray’s heart thud with regret. “Is that really what you think of me?”

 

“Yes.” Ray doesn’t know what’s driving him to say all of this and he wishes he could just shut his mouth because Ryan looks heartbroken, actually staggering away from him. Ray thinks it’s a play of the light, but Ray swears Ryan seems to dull, shoulder shrinking as he hunches. 

 

“Okay. I won’t force you to stay with me.” Ryan turns without another word and walks away, leaving without a goodbye to anyone. He walks off into the night, and Ray jumps when another voice speaks. 

 

“You done fucked up, son.” Ray stares after Ryan’s diminishing form, never looking away. 

 

“I know.”

 

~*~

 

When Ryan gets to his apartment what few possessions Ray did have are gone, the room he stayed in spotless; no wrinkle in the sheets, nothing to remind Ryan of Ray. For some reason, the clean room makes him hurt more than if Ray were to have left without taking anything. 

 

Ryan works around the apartment for a little while before giving up and going to the station, spending hours doing paperwork and writing up a report, hearing the soft slide of scales over carpet and looking for bright colors immediately. Ryan can’t help the disappointment that floods through him. Barbara comes over with a little help, sitting among her coils and looking at Ryan. She’s freshly showered, hair managed and a crop top on to cover her upper half better than her hair and the dirt did. It looks like a men’s shirt someone loaned her, cut in half and buttoned haphazardly. 

 

“I know I’m a delight, but you don’t have to looks so excited to see me.”

 

“I thought you were staying with a few friends.” Ryan doesn’t feel up to small talk, but Barbara seems oddly serious. 

 

“I am, they’ll be here to pick me up soon. I didn’t think you’d be here.”

 

“Paperwork.” Barbara laughs and nods, shy smile on her face.

 

“Always the paperwork, huh?” She tries to get him to talk, but picks up on the mood easily, sighing softly. “Shouldn’t you be happy after a big case is solved?”

 

“People died.”

 

“And you saved hundreds more from the same fate. That’s something to celebrate.”

 

“Woohoo. Where are my party poppers?” Barbara sighs, seeing that she’s not going to get anywhere talking to Ryan, and rises, moving to leave Ryan alone. She stops and fishes around in the breast pocket on the shirt, holding out a key. 

 

“Here, some guy with tattoos wanted me to give you this, said something about it not being needed anymore.”

 

Ryan takes the key from her in mute horror, staring at it even as Barbara slithers away. Ryan wants to be angry at Ray, to be upset over what he said, but he can’t be. He’s hurt, and he’s confused, and he doesn’t know what made Ray say all of those things. He wonders if any of it is actually true, and he fears what the answer could be. Ryan shuts his things down and pushes away from the desk, getting up. He leaves the police station, and the next thing he knows he’s bursting into his bull, hooves pounding the pavement and buildings passing by in a blur. Ryan loses himself up in his head, and the next time he comes to, actually looks around, he’s very, very lost. Trees surround him for what Ryan assumes is miles, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care anymore, and he continues to run.

 

~*~

 

Ray finds that Geoff’s couch isn’t nearly as comfortable as the bed that Ryan had, and it’s been three days of camping out and making a large snake sized dent in the cushions when Geoff shuffles into the apartment, reeking of booze. “Geoff?” Ray peeks up to see Geoff staring at him, eyes dead and face blank.

 

“He’s gone.”

 

“What?”

 

“He’s  _ gone _ . I tried to follow the trail, tried to find him, but the trail is cold and I have nothing to go on. Neighbors haven’t seen him since the case resolved.”

 

“Ryan?”

 

“Who the fuck else?” Geoff snaps, throwing his bag of stuff in the kitchen. Geoff hunches over the kitchen counter and Ray watches him from the couch, squeaking when Geoff slams his fist into the cabinet, the wood splinter under his strength. “He’s fucking gone, and I can’t find him. Any more scathing words left in you? Maybe you’ll chase me away too, and I’ll run right to where he did.” 

 

Ray feels tears well up, and they fall before he has any idea that he’s crying, Ray backing away from Geoff. “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to- I don’t know why I said any of it and I didn’t know that he’d leave-”

 

“What was it that you said? ‘Go off and save the world?’ Well he’s gone. Are you happy now?”

 

“No, no I didn’t, I didn’t mean to drive him away.” Ray’s voice is meek, and he whispers, afraid of Geoff’s anger and crying harder. Geoff is in the living room before Ray can process it and Ray cries out as his head snaps to the side, Ray sobbing and holding his jaw. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t bring my best friend back.” All of the fight seems to go out of Geoff right then, and he sits down heavily on the floor, Ray collapsing in a pile of tears. Ray cries his heart out, aching and raw by the time he’s able to quell his tears and calm his heart. “You had better hope he comes back.”

 

“I am.” Ray whispers, closing his eyes and hoping, desperately, for another miracle.

 

~*~

 

Ray hopes for weeks, a month, two, three go by. Geoff says that Ryan is off on medical leave for the psychological damage done to him during the fight with the two labyrinth creators, and he pays Ryan’s rent so his apartment stays untouched. Ray is on his last string of hope, weary with the guilt of what he’s done and ready to be done, to sleep and be gone, just like the others in the labyrinth. For some reason, Geoff has not kicked him out, and instead refuses to let him leave, knowing he has nowhere else to go and no one else to help him. 

 

Ray is out in the hallway, giving Geoff his space to grieve his lost friend, when he hears soft footsteps and a croon. Ray looks around, looking up from his DS, only to see familiar blue eyes and shaggy hair. Tears well up instantly in Ray’s eyes and he straightens, standing up as the man approaches. 

 

“The hell I’ve put you through.” Ray sobs, wavering and threatening to collapse as his grief and guilt piles onto his shoulders. “I’m sorry, I never meant any of what I said, and I don’t know  _ why _ I said it and I was scared of being replaced, of being cast onto the street and- and- and-”

 

A finger touches Ray’s lips, silencing his blubbering, and Ray looks up through blurry tears to see Ryan almost… Smiling. “Hush, naga.”

 

The familiarity of the words makes Ray break down, crying harder as Ryan hugs him close and Ray buries his face in Ryan’s chest. Ryan rubs Ray’s back, allowing him to cry while getting them inside. Ryan lowers Ray onto the couch and gives him a few moments to collect himself while Geoff charges from his room and crashes into Ryan, hugging him hard enough to steal his breath. 

 

“Don’t you  _ ever _ worry me like that again, asshole. Ray here looked like he was days away from death not being able to say sorry.”

 

“I had to spend some time on my own, collect my thoughts and understand myself. The bull, he showed me many things. Ray was partially right in my need to help everyone. Ray?”

 

Ray looks up at Ryan, and the kindness Ryan shows him keeps him from speaking. Ryan smiles, and he crouches to kiss him softly. “Thank you, for opening my eyes. Your way hurt, but a little hurt was what I needed.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Is all Ray can think to say, and Ryan laughs quietly. Geoff scoffs and goes back to his room, wanting a lot more sleep than what he's gotten.

 

“I know you are. You’ve been forgiven. Now, I could use a good homecooked meal, and by the looks of it, both of you guys could as well. A shower might be in order, first.” Ray laughs in disbelief, but Ryan’s lips are against his once more, and somehow, he thinks that Ryan found something on his journey even more valuable than gold. Whatever it is, Ray hopes Ryan keeps forever, if only to see him this happy, dirty yet content with his life and the cards fate has dealt him. Ryan holds Ray's hand while looking for something to make in Geoff’s kitchen, and Ray has to ask. 

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

“Because I want to be with you. It hurt so much, what you said, because I was enamored by you. I figured out that you were jealous, you assumed I would replace you with Barbara. I was at peace when I realized my feelings, and I came back. You can come stay with me again, if you'd like. No one will ever replace you, Ray.”

 

Ray smiles for the first time in months, and leans against Ryan. “What a maze feelings are, huh?” Ryan laughs at Ray's joke and finds some ramen, Ray helping him cook, standing side by side, inseparable. 


End file.
